List of Items
This is a list of items in the game by what category they are part of. Tools and Technology *Baby Gas Mask *Antique Diving Helmet *Antique Ivory Sundial *Antique Razor *Chronometer *Jousting Helmet *1916 National Cash Register *Solar Therapy Device *Richard Nixon Gift Clock *Vintage Geiger Counter *Ball And Chain *LeCoultre Atmos Clock *Antique Thermometer *Antique Dynamite Detonator *Antique Watchmaker's Tool *1920s Remington Typewriter *1988 Apple IIGS Computer *1930s Slot Machine *Signal Cannon *1940 Quartermaster Spyglass *Portable Gramophone *1980s Coin-Op Breathalyzer *Antique Railroad Bonds *U.S.S Winsconsin Video Camera *Antique Anton Schneider Cuckoo Clock *Antique Printing Press *Antique Coffee Grinder *Curta Calculator *Antique Carpenter's Chest *Art Deco Penny Scale *Antique Potty Chair *Antique Comptometer *Antique Telescope *Corn Shucker *Master Violet Ray #11 *Vintage Waffle Maker *Vintage Metal Detector *Railroad Lanterns *Carriage Strongbox *Select-o-vend Candy Machine *Vintage Cellular Phone *Wayne Gas Pump *Antique Lebenswecker *Apollo 13 Checklist *Vintage Binnacle *Antique Barber's Chair *Young & Sons Survey Instrument *Bowling Ball Mortar *Hitler Novelty Matches *Hog Oiler *Vintage Payphone *Celestial Navigation Trainer *Vintage Fishing Lures *Antique Dow Jones Stock Ticker *Navy Searchlight *Civil War Field Desk *Calf Roping Machine *Bamboo Fishing Rod *Personal Robot *WWII Land Mine Training Kit *Antique Washing Machine *Egg-Laying Vending Machine *Hanovia Sun Lamp *1940s Keypunch Machine *Demijohn *Speed Reading Machine *Antique Peg Leg *Prosthetic Eyes *Early 1900s Power Shear *Apollo 13 Heat Shield *Paranormal Investigation Equipment *1899 Irish Blackthorne Walking Stick *Penguin Cigarette Lighter *Rohm Cigarette Lighter *Dali's "Alice in Wonderland" *Bulletproof Vest *Antique Duck Press *Breitling Emergency Watch *Antique Minecart *Antique Spotlight *McClellan Pack Saddle *Antique Travel Kit *Tesla Prototype Motor *Indian Dowry Chest *Tattoo Kit *1772 Fusee Pocket Watch *Antique Dutch Scale *"Fat Man" Steering Wheel *Wells Fargo Strongbox *Knapp Combination Table Saw *Picault's "Perseus and Pegasus" *Vintage Hand Dryer *Antique Flintlock Lighter *Antique Railroad Inspection Mirror *Antique Electricity Generator *Electroshock Device *Space Seeds from LDEF Satellite *Thurston "Sawing in Half" Box *Ava Wood Cutting Saws *Vintage Pig BBQ *Identi-Kit *Fire Starter and Flint Stones *Spruce Goose Test Piece *Antique Casper's Whiskey Bottle *Civil War Era Knork *Vipedex Foot Oscillator *WWII Carrier Pigeon Capsule *1984 Macintosh Computer *Antique Tie Press *Animatronic Parrot Currency and Collectables *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin *George Washington Funeral Coin *Confederate Money *Gold Bar *Revolutionary Currency *Silver Certificates *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip *Coal Scrip Coins *1932-S Washington Quarter *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent *1862 Three-Cent Postage Stamp *$1000 Bill *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin *1676 Spanish Silver Coin *1861 Double Eagle Coin *1914 $20 Bill *Fold-Over $1 Error Note *Silver Dollar Clock *One-Ounce Silver Bars *New Mexico Tax Token *1924 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle Gold Coin *Revolutionary War Bond *Silver Coins, Bars, and Ingots *Shekel of Tyre *Bag of Stamps *Wittelsbach-Graff Diamond *Volkswagen 25th Anniversary Silver *1861 Half Eagle *Edmund Hillary Signed Note *Caligula Coin *Viking Coin *1791 Small Eagle Cent *1809 $5 Gold Coin *Captain Cook Medal *William McKinley Campaign Coin *Trade Dollar Coin *Lusitania Medal *1652 Sixpence Coin Military and Weapons *Philippines Kris Sword *Antique Dueling Pistols *1750 Blunderbuss *Colt Single Action Army Revolver *Iwo Jima Battle Plans *Metal Hand Restraints *Ottoman Empire Dagger *Russian Cop Hat *Spanish-American War Photos *World War II Grenade *Antique Scottish Knives *Antique Key Gun *Foxhole Lighter *Civil War Cavalry Saber *Civil War Drum *B-29 Navigation Dome *Antique Remington Revolver *West Point Cadet Jacket *US Trench Knife *Au Lion Trench Knife *1884 Springfield Trapdoor Gun *Battle Axe *Half-Scale Antique Musket *French Double-Barrel Coach Gun *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle *Confederate Officer's Sword *Burnside Carbine Rifle *Kentucky Long Rifle *Arkansas Toothpick *Revolutionary War Commission *1886 Winchester Rifle *1777 Charleville Musket *Lazarino-Barreled Blunderbuss *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun *1863 Sharps Carbine *1890s Colt .45 Revolver *Flintlock Musketoon *G-Suit and Helmet *Antique Cane Gun *Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon *WWII Flight Jacket and Logs *Practice Bomb *1830s Nock Percussion Pistol *Normandy Invasion Battle Plans *WWI Marine Helmet *WWI German Officer Helmet *WWI German Troop Helmet *Vintage Military Lighter *Congolese Chief Sword *WWII Blood Chit *Liberty Passes *Japanese Zero Crash Site Photos *Franco-Prussian War Saber Bayonet *Infrared Heat Seeker *Harpers Ferry Musket *WWI US Military Flamethrower *Antique Halberd *Sperry Gun Sight Compensator *Japanese WWII Sword *WWII Air Corps Uniform *V-44 Military Knife *Mark 1 Military Knife *1849 Colt Dragoon Revolver *WWII Navy Uniform *Sawback Bayonet *98/05 Butcher Blade Knife *18th-Century Flintlock Pistol *Confederate Belt Buckle *Union Uniform Jacket *Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistol *Manhattan Firearms Pepperbox Revolver *Apollo 17 Photos *WWII Training Model BAR *WWII Training Model .50 Cal *WWII-Era Garrison Flag *Miniature Cannon *1838 Colt Paterson *Japanese Air Raid Siren *1891 Drilling Combination Gun *Austrian Pinfire Pistol *Confederate LeMat Revolver *World War II Collection *WWII Enemy Plane ID Card and Compass *Volcanic Arms Pistol *WWII USAF Bomber Helmet *S&W Model 320 Revolving Rifle *WWII Gas Mask *Hatfield & McCoy Winchester Rifle *French Carabinier Helmet and Armor *War of 1812 Artillery Sword *Antique Kentucky Long Rifle *Fred Coates Pistol *Model 1832 Foot Artillery Sword *Queen's Guard Uniform *Ninja Stars *Yasutsugu Sword *Poison Ring *General Custer Photo *Mattie Silks Endorsed Dagger *B-57 Thermonuclear Weapon Cover *Floyd Nichols Fighting Knife *Eli Whitney Musket *Viking Sword *German Two-Handed Sword *Reid Knuckledusters *Tiffany & Co. Cavalry Sword *1889 Giffard Gas Pistol *Remington Arms Gun *Signed Photos of the Enola Gay *Dwight D. Eisenhower Signed Book Politics and Government *1768 Lottery Ticket *Andrew Jackson Receipt *Colonial Buttons *Soviet Launch Key *Apollo 16 Flag *Berlin Wall *Kennedy Letters *JFK Memorabilia *FDR Home Movie Footage *WWII Bond Posters *Lincoln Assassination Playbill *Jimmy Hoffa Photo Album *Presidential Campaign Buttons *John Hancock Signature *FDR Signed Letter *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon *Winston Churchill Letter *First Acts of Congress Book *Electioneering Device *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *Book Printed by Benjamin Franklin *Lindbergh Case Documents *Reagan Yearbook and Signed Letter *Marble from Lincoln's Tomb *1913 Inaugural Federal Tax Form *Franklin D. Roosevelt Tax Return *1941 Tax Book *Ulysses S. Grant Pipe *Robert E. Lee Silver Spoon *1735 Boston Map *Armour Security Badge *Grover Cleveland Signed Document *"Dewey Defeats Truman" Newspaper *Senator McCarran Chair *Autographed Gemini Photo *Antique Political Dolls *Pre-Embargo Cuban Cigars *Carlo Gambino Signed Check *Kennedy Cigar Box *Ulysses S. Grant Funeral Souvenir *Marie Antoinette Diamond Buttons *James A. Garfield Letter *WA Clark Inkwell *Lincoln & Johnson Campaign Poster *Lyndon B. Johnson Pen *1850 Indian Peace Medal *Confederate Schoolbook *1822 John Quincy Adams Signed Letter *JFK March on Washington Letter *President Johnson's Golf Ball *Antique Map of France *Ida McKinley Tiara Sports and Games *Antique Duck Pull Toy *Antique Train Set *Musical Jolly Chimp *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Kit *AL Baseball Field Pass 1953 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 *AL Baseball Schedule 1939 *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey *Sahara Casino Chips *Olympic Gold Medal *Vintage Roulette Wheel *Super Bowl Pins *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket *1942 Chicago Bears Football *1980 US Olympic Hockey Stick *Titanic Chessboard *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy *Evel Knievel Pinball Machine *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy *1989 San Francisco 49ers Super Bowl Ring *Antique Football Helmet *Stretch Serpent Head *Antique Billiard Items *Vintage Zeppelin Pull Toy *Secretariat Horseshoe *Western Express Kiddie Ride *Murray Atomic Missile Pedal-car *Louis Armstrong Tin Toy *Claw Machine *Rubik's Cube *Vintage Scooter *Babe Ruth Autographed Photo *Babe Ruth Autographed Bat *Babe Ruth Autographed Mitt *1861 Gambling Set *Dueling Pistol *Glass Target Balls *Big Six Gambling Wheel *Piggy Cook *Antique Toy Army Truck *Ohio State Football Pendants *Stardust Casino Blackjack Table *New England Patriots 2004 Super Bowl Ring *First Three Years of Sports Illustrated *Mosconi Memorabilia *Jack Johnson Signed Postcards *Penn State 1973 Orange Bowl Championship Ring *Nintendo World Championship Game Cartridges *Sonny Liston Autographed Bell *1929 World Series Press Pin *Binion's Playing Card Vending Machine *Joe Jackson "Black Betsy" Bat *Mot-O-Run Toy *1913 Official Baseball Rulebook *Babe Ruth Baseball Card *Silent Scope 2 Arcade Machine *Hillerich & Bradsby Putter *Rocky Marciano Trunks *Rocky Marciano Gloves *Rocky Marciano Ticket *Rocky Marciano Watch *Polish Victims Relief Fund Doll *1800s Bowling Ball *Magnavox Odyssey 200 Game Console *Dr. J Autographed Shoe *Dionne Quintuplets Dolls *Vintage Wine Press *Bo Jackson Bat *1898 Full Deck Slot Machine *Babe Ruth Signed Check *1967 Bears Autographed Football *Super Bowl Pendants *Eisenhower Action Figure *3440 City of Truro Train Model *Frank Sinatra Invitational Golf Putter *Book Signed by "Shoeless" Joe Jackson *Space 2005 Wrist Radio *Antique Football Collection *1978 Globetrotters Basketball *1900 Olympic Ticket *Jabba the Hutt Play-Doh Set *1984 Olympic Torch Arts and Media *1950s Fender Telecaster Guitar *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw *Paul Revere Silver Spoon *1920s Ukulele Banjo *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno *Civil War Era Bugle *Civil War Era Flask *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits *Antique Music Box *Energy Totem *Knights Of The Round Table *Shark Teeth *Supermen Of America Ring *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank *Salvador Dali Artist Proof *Antique Harmonica *Ormolu Clock *Little Orphan Annie Decoder Pin *Black Widow Brooch By Faberge *Indiana Jones Whip *Plant and Spider Fossils *Rembrandt Etching *Dutch East India Bell *Antique Barber Pole *Edison Home Phonograph *Sir Isaac Newton Book *Miniature Suit of Armor *Armada Chest *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull *Caesar's Palace Armor *Wooden Motorcycle *Native American Tobacco Statue *Harry Houdini Straightjacket *Seeburg "Symphonola" Jukebox *Antique Spinning Wheel *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure *Stradivarius Violin *Lindbergh Propeller *Parade Saddle *Helen Keller Signed Letter *Youth Native American Vest *Antique Cannon From "Magnum P.I." *Gibson Mandolin *Western Novelty Dummy *Signed Copy of Dracula *Vintage Lasonic Boombox *"Don Quixote" Collection *John Wesley Hardin Business Card *"David Copperfield" First Edition *Autographed Photo of The Who *Autographed "The Godfather" Script *Fortune Telling Machine *Gunsmoke Props *Excelsior Accordion *Clint Walker Jacket *Hemingway Autographed Photo *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" Signed First Edition *1940s Pin-Up Poster (vertical) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (horizontal) *Bugs Bunny 50th Birthday Poster *Stunt Suit from "Driven" *Charles Paul de Kock Collection *Superman Record Player *Antique Tricycle *Colonel Sanders Suit *Shrunken Head *VZ24 Bayonet *Baldwin Howard Grand Piano *19th-Century Vampire Killing Kit *Flax Bow *Pablo Picasso "Poor Robbie" *Pablo Picasso Dove Etching *1902 Sears Pump Organ *Victrola Phonograph *Spuds MacKenzie Lamp *Evel Knievel ID *1884 Italian Incunable *Albrecht Durer Print *Civil War Diaries *Halsman Einstein Photo *"War of the Zombies" Poster *Crosby, Stills & Nash Autographed Guitar *1905 Sideshow Poster *Jesse James Tintype Photos *"William Tell" Cast-Iron Bank *Charles Lindbergh Doll *1970 Grammy Award *Artemis and the Stag *Erte's "La Danseuse" *Klingon Bat'leth *Star Trek Communicator *Star Trek Phaser *Star Trek Tribble *Star Trek IV Script *1934 Rickenbacher Frying Pan Guitar *John Wayne High School Yearbook *Piece of a D.B. Cooper $20 Bill *Gold Sunglasses *Taxidermied Butt Head *Catholic Cardinal Ring *Original Salvador Dali Painting *LeRoy Nieman's "Love Story" *John Lennon by Danny Dent *Antique Gun Desk *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Comics *1956 ES 225-T Gibson guitar *Celebrity Deathmatch Marilyn Manson Doll *First Edition "Paradise Lost" *"The Rampant Colt" Sculpture *Pancho Villa Marionette *Stained Glass Windows *Johnny Cash Driver's License *Three Dog Night Keyboard *Mastodon Tusk *Bowling Ball from "Kingpin" *Tony Curtis Cat Painting *Tony Curtis Vase Painting *Fork from the Hindenburg *Slash's Driver's License *Scottish Kilt Table *McQuerry Duesenberg Drawing *Hershey Duesenberg Drawings *Marc Chagall Lithograph *Joan Miro Lithograph *1930s Rolls-Royce Hood Ornament *1969 Les Paul Professional Guitar *Monet Painting *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Frank Sinatra *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Bob Marley *Dinosaur Eggs *Keith Haring Untitled "Snake" *Keith Haring Untitled "Three-Eyed Face" *Signed Salvador Dali Painting *Meteorite *1953 Peter Pan Production Cel *First Edition of "Lolita" *Vintage Aerosmith Tour T-Shirt *Signed Vintage Aerosmith Tour T-Shirt *"A Hard Day's Night" Movie Tickets *"Monolith" Photo *Gruen Pendant Watch *First Edition "A Yankee in King Arthur's Court" *Sgt. Pepper's Alternative Album Artwork *Grizzly Adams Signed Memorabilia *Gibson Master Museum Acoustic Guitar *European Brass Car Horn *Blackstone Birdcage *Jim Morrison's Painted Door *Jimi Hendrix Super Concert '70 Poster *Manhattan Project Souvenir *Bustamante Egg Art *Gold Viking Bracelet *Jimi Hendrix's Fender Stratocaster *Marilyn Monroe Termination Letter *White Eagle Medallion *Woody Guthrie Songbook *Martiros' "Untitled" *Steven Tyler's Organ *Eanger I. Couse Painting *Ron Wood Self-Portrait *Stephen Fishwick Painting of James Dean *Copper Alloy Viking Bracelets *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Pablo Picaso *.44 Colt Walker *Rudd Car Grill Decanters *Marilyn Monroe USO ID *Beethoven's Symphony No.6 Book *1842 Book of Mormon *Stephen Stills' Gibson Guitar *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Elvis *Mummified Egyptian Falcon *Etching by Pietro Facchetti *Baltic Amber *"Rip Van Winkle" Book *Hank Williams Sr. Amp *"Artillery" Cast-Iron Bank *"Teddy and the Bear" Cast-Iron Bank *"Speaking Dog" Cast-Iron Bank *Darth Maul Statue *Jar Jar Binks Statue Vehicles *1963 Volkswagen Baja Bug *1973 Airstream Trailer *1932 Lincoln KB Convertible *1969 Rokon Trail-Breaker Motorcycle *‎2003 Lamborghini Murcielago *2007 Volvo VN 780 Semi Truck *1982 Harley-Davidson Motorcycle *Model T Taxi *1981 DeLorean DMC-12 *‎1940 Indian Motorcycle *1941 M3 Armored Scout Car *Pirate Ship Float *1961 B&Z Electra-King Electric Car *‎1967 Ford F-100 Pickup *Siegfried and Roy Rickshaw *1974 Lotus Europa *High Wheeled Bicycle *Replica 1989 Batmobile *1987 Jaguar XJ6 *1969 Buick Skylark *1973 Jeep CJ5 *1962 Cadillac Fleetwood Limousine *1932 Ford Roadster *19th-Century Doctor's Buggy *2001 Boss Hoss Trike *1965 Chevy Impala Station Wagon *1957 Chevrolet 150 2-door *Yamaha Rhino *1947 Schwinn Whizzer Motorcycle Bike Collections *Abraham Lincoln Collection *AL Baseball Collection *Antique Barber Collection *Antique Football Collection *Antique Melee Weapons Collection *Apollo Program Collection *Babe Ruth Collection *Cast-Iron Bank Collection *Confederate Collection *Creepy Collection *FDR Collection *Founding Fathers Collection *Gambling Collection *Gun Lighter Collection *Music Collection *Ottoman Weapon Collection *Paul Revere Collection *Picasso Etching Collection *Pin-Up Collection *Pirate Collection *Revolver Collection *Rocky Marciano Collection *Spanish Fleet Coin Collection *Sports Championship Ring Collection *Stephen Fishwick Collection *Sunken Treasure Collection *Union Collection *Viking Collection *Where No Collection Has Gone Before *WWI Helmet Collection *WWII Collection *WWII US Navy Collection *WWII Training Model Collection Category:Items